


Clover

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Animals, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Complete, Forests, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Alternating, Plants, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pre-Thor (2011), Some Humor, Talking, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The four leaf clover was still as green as an emerald.





	Clover

"I am Groot."

"That's nice, brother, I'm trying to concentrate." Loki responded, tamping down his excitement as a solitary emerald spark appeared in his palm. Every Asgardian Master of Magic was able to summon the magical fire in sustained bursts. Mother had said that when he could summon it consistently and noticeably he would be ready for the Master Ceremony. He needed to practice, he needed to be able to pass on the first try for Father to even notice him long enough to congratulate him. If he passed it in the next 200 years he would become the youngest Master of Magic in Asgardian history. Father would have to recognize and appreciate his dedication then.

"I am Groot."

Thor entered his peripheral vision on the other side of the clearing. Wait just one moment, if Thor was over there then who or what had just said that ? He almost jumped out of his skin when a fully grown Groot materialized out of the trees. "Thor, I think it wants to talk to you." For a language that only had one vocalization they seemed to have a lot to talk about as he eventually had to sit down for a burgeoning headache. Imagine his surprise when the Groot's hand appeared and sprouted a four leaf clover.

Did Groots have genders as Asgard understood them ? Better safe than sorry. All he said as he plucked the clover was, "Thank you very much, Groot. I appreciate it."

A voice suddenly called, "Groot, come on already ! There's a bounty on Alfheim and I'm dying to try out the gravity bombs. I wanna see how high this Kree flies before he splats."

"I am Groot."

"What ? No, I was joking, I'm not gonna let him splatter. Do you know how hard that viscera'd be to get out of my fur ?"

Thor plunked down next to him as the Groot waved and wandered off. "He said you have great potential. He...also likes how you smell. Should I be jealous of a giant tree ?"

He slapped Thor's shoulder. "Hey. Just because I'm a shapeshifter doesn't mean I have romantic interests outside of my species. Besides, a giant tree couldn't hope to compete with the Mighty Thor's moss balls."

"You like my moss balls, huh ?"

"I may have thought of them once or twice."

* * *

Thor stared at the magically preserved and protected four leaf clover. It owed to Loki's great skill that 15 years later the plant was still as green as an emerald, and that damned frog form. Close-range or long range combat, what a stupid thing to argue about, to get turned into a frog over. A noise that was caught halfway between a laugh and a sob left his lips. One little plant, one god damned little plant, was all he had left of Loki thanks to Thanos.

Rocket leaned over the side of the Captain's chair. "You know, Thor, Groot, not this Groot a different Groot, and I were on Asgard once. We were in the area and he wanted to see this giant fir-tree or something, wouldn't stop whining until I'd set us down and let him out. Like usual, he got distracted five minutes into looking at it, said something about hearing someone else and wandered off."

"The Allfather's Oak, you mean. 20, 000 years that tree served as a magical focus for my people. Mother and Loki both earned their masteries beneath its hallowed boughs. We were there once, Loki practicing magic while I bugged him by talking in Groot when a real Groot appeared. He said that he was a bounty hunter and gave Loki some encouragement before leaving because his partner was calling. That was you, wasn't it ?"

"Yeah, that sounds like us."

"How high did that bounty of yours fly ?"

"Hehe, pretty damn high. You should've heard him, "Oh, please, Mr. Rocket, please don't push the button again." Ah, that was a good day. We should go on a bounty when this is over, you, Groot and I, it'd be fun."

"I'd like that. Thor, God of Thunder and Bounty Hunters. That has a nice ring to it."

Loki's voice whispered in his ear. "Do whatever you like, brother, but for God's sake don't set your moss balls on fire again. Not only am I not alive to save them this time but they don't come with bionic replacements."

He chuckled. Yeah, pissing on that Nornheim fire hadn't been his brightest idea. Even if there were bionic replacements, he wouldn't trust them. An eye was one thing, but his seeds were quite another. Those were his or nothing.

As they approached Nidavillir he tucked the clover away carefully. It was the last thing he wanted to lose in a place powered by a Neutron Star.


End file.
